hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adamoli Fascination
'''The Adamoli Fascination '''is an escalation contract in The Showstopper mission. Completing all the levels will award the player with "The Adamoli Fascination" feat. Level 1 The target is Chapin Leroy, one of the stylists. He is located on the ground floor, talking about stealing some clothes. The key to this escalation contract is to disguise as a security guard or CICADA bodyguard, as they are the only ones who can carry weapons around. Timing is also essential. Once Leroy finishes talking, he will go through the door, go across the main hall, enter the room with the display cases and then go to the dressing area, where there are a lot of witnesses. It is crucial, then, to eliminate him before this point. He can be easily killed before he moves, luring the other guy away, killing Leroy and subduing the other guy to prevent him from discovering the body. Another option is to kill him as soon as he enters the room with the display cases, although a security guard will have to be subdued first, providing a perfect disguise. Level 2 The new target is Denis Léger, the security guard restricting access to the parking lot from the terrace bar. He can be easily lured away from his position towards the parking lot and eliminated, granting a disguise for the other assassination, which can be completed in the same way as the previous level. Level 3 The new target is Lothair Daoust, one of the VIP guests who will attend the IAGO auction. He is talking to another guest in front of the terrace bar about how he is falling for somebody, then he will move to have a cigarette, and back. The easiest approach would be to subdue his friend while he is away, and then kill him when he comes. Note that both of them will have to be lured closer to the dumpster, as they may be seen by some guests from the terrace bar. Level 4 The complication makes it difficult to kill all of the targets in a row. It will be wise to start with Daoust, then Léger and finally Leroy. Note than between Léger and Leroy 47 needs to get the saber, and he cannot get the saber beforehand and plant it in the same room Leroy is because this will trigger the script of the two guys talking and Leroy leaving after the conversation. One easy way to accomplish this mission is to subdue, instead of kill, Daoust and Léger. This will provide plenty of time to grab the saber and execute Leroy, later going to Léger and Daoust and shoot them or break their necks. Level 5 The complication only adds an annoyance, to find a disarm device hidden in the palace. It can be in one of three locations, and this is determined randomly. One location is the Sheik's room, behind a pillow. Another location is in the pavilion where Max Decker and Viktor Novikov meet, in the northwest fenced gardens. The final location is in front of the bodyguard guarding the helicopter. The difference between this device and the ones in The Hexagon Protocol and The Kerner Disquiet is that in this contract it is required to get it, while in the other two it is optional. Also, it is the only one where the location is randomly determined and there is only one. Obviously, it is recommended to look for the device before the first assassination or after the third one, as there will be no timer. General tips * No conditions forbid knocking down the targets or even extra NPCs. *Extra care must be taken when killing Leroy in the same room he appears at. Some people will eventually go by that room, so it is best keep his body and his friend's sheltered from any nosy witnesses. Category:Escalation Contracts Category:HITMAN™